


Goodbyes are never easy

by gmartinez12



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian's POV, His and my farewell to Jon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: Jonathan Kent is leaving Earth to fulfill some grandiose act of heroism in parts unknown. He wouldn't be able to return to Earth afterwards...or ever.On the eve of Jon's last night with him, Damian writes a farewell letter for his beloved friend, knowing it'll be the last thing Jon will ever have to remember him by.





	Goodbyes are never easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new thing I did, borne out of sadness, and channeled into creativity. It's not only a fic, but a raw display of emotion. It's Damian pouring his heart out for the last time. I hope you guys don't mind, and I hope you enjoy it still. You'll find out more below.
> 
> Hey, you! Thanks for reading my fics!!! I really love talking to you guys and meeting new damijon/jondami fans, so if you want to know more about me and my work, and talk and stuff, I have a twitter over here! 
> 
> **https://twitter.com/SonsR18**
> 
> Come and say hi! I post fic updates there and I do comic edits too!
> 
> Also, if you discord, mine is gmartinez12#9930 :D

**Preface:** So...it's happened. Super Sons is over. Peter Tomasi, the writer, has confirmed that he won't be making more. And because of Brian Michael Bendis' run in Superman having turned Jon into an adult for no good reason, the Super Sons will never be a thing again.

In my sadness and grief, I wanted to do something special to commemorate and memorialize the boys. I wanted a special goodbye. I just had to make it a picture format. So I made this, the goodbye letter Damian would have given Jon if he'd had the chance. He's saying goodbye to his best friend, knowing that they'll never see each other again.

I really put my all into this, and I hope you guys enjoy.

**Goodbyes are Never Easy**

**by Gmartinez**

****

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys...I just need a moment to process this huge loss. After this, I'llbe back in fic writing form. My next work is cute and hot nsfw fic that will hopefully just let us remember the good old days when we still had damian and jon with us. I hope you look forward to it.


End file.
